Lust, Betrayal and Everything in Between
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittana. Secrets fill the town and everybody wants to keep theirs hidden, but eventually each one of theirs comes to the surface and all hell breaks loose. Rated T for Sex scenes and language in later chapters.
1. Firsts

It's 1940's england. The Pierce's and Lopez's have had their differences, but they're finally willing to settle them at a lovely dinner.

* * *

><p>Santana is an only child living in the castle covered hills of Yorkshire, England. Her mother, Sara Lopez is a dress maker. She is always on trips during weekends, designing dresses for some of the most famous people in all of England. Santana's father, Fredrico, was well known for his work in the Army. Now that he's retired he's been working on selling and buying properties throughout Yorkshire. Being an only child does have it's perks. Santana get's anything she wants but unfortunately is always blamed for everything. Her best friend Brittany Pierce lives just over a large hill and the two spend most of their time together. Their parents however despise one another and can't be in a room for longer than 10 seconds. It wasn't always that way though. The Lopez's and Pierce's did get along once, but it was very long ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't go so close to the water Brittany!" Mrs. Pierce yelled for her 11 year old daughter who was stepping on unsteady stones that lay around a large river.<em>

_"C'mon Brittany, let's go inside," Santana whined, crossing her arms. _

_She watched as her best friend leapt from one stone to another with perfect balance._

_"Done!" Brittany cheered, lifting her arms in the air._

_Santana couldn't help but giggle and cheer along with her best friend. Seeing Brittany smile made the little Latina so happy._

_Both girls then skipped off back inside with their pinky's linked. _

_"They might as well be joined at the hip," Mr. Pierce joked. _

_The other 3 adults laughed as they lay on their deck chairs in the sunlight._

_"I'm afraid that it's going to rain tonight, our dinner will have to be called off," Mr. Lopez frowned, turning the nob of the radio to hear the weather report._

_"Oh god that's a shame, the girls will be heartbroken! They so very much wanted to see Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Rachel again," Mrs. Pierce replied._

_"Such a shame," Mr. Pierce agreed. _

_The adults then packed up their bags and headed for their seperate houses._

_"We'll have to do this another time!" Fredrico called out to the Pierce's. They all nodded and continued walking opposite ways._

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce is also an only child with two loving parents. The Peirce's are more protective of their daughter and allow her less freedom than Santana gets. The two girls are complete opposites but manage to find such a connection and trust within eachother. Richard Pierce was brought up without believing in any religion until he met his wife Holly. The two attended church every sunday and were known as the sweetest and kindest people around. When they gave birth to Brittany, the same time as the Lopez's gave birth to their daughter Santana, they soon found something to bond over and became close ever since. Growing up in household full of Catholics Brittany didn't really understand why her parents devoted their time attending church and preaching to her about the religion. But Brittany was not about to disobey her parents and she walked in their shadow until she was finally able to make her own decisions.<p>

As soon as Santana and Brittany turned 18 they knew what it meant; freedom. Although both their parents were reluctant at first they knew their daughters were old enough to look out for themselves. They spent most of their nights out at Quinn Fabray's house with their other friends. The kids would discuss their parents in full detail. They knew their whole town was full of betrayal, lust and honor and they discovered this after Rachel Berry's dad had an affair with one of the men he was working on a farm with. Santana and Brittany knew that their father's honored their mother's and they wouldn't let anything bad happen. But they had to deal with their _own_ emotions and hormones. The kids disagreed when their parents said that the best times of your life are around when you turn 18. They just wanted to be adults and drink wine on a sunday afternoon, unfortunately being an adult wasn't as simple as they'd hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><em>It poured buckets of rain about 3 times a week for the next 4 years, but that did not stop the kids from meeting in their own little cave, under a hill a few miles from their houses.<em>

_"C'mon San just jump!" Brittany whispered from below the 2 story house. Santana was edging further out her window but couldn't find the courage to actually get her whole body out. _

_Finally after 20 agonizing minutes, Santana made it out of the house and down the tall tree that stretched up towards the clouds. She took each step closely knowing that when she got to the ground, Brittany would be there to embrace her. _

_They ran up and down miniture hills seperating their houses and finally reached their secret hideaway. The rain had died down a little but the girl's hair remained soaked for the whole journey._

_"Hi guys!" Brittany squealed. She was always more easy going than her best friend. The Latina would say hi with less of a cheeryness to her voice, but her friends accepted that that's just who she is. _

_Quinn sat in the corner on a stool, twiddeling her thumbs nervously. Kurt was playing blow ball with Finn and Rachel was reading a novel. Santana approached Quinn first, while Brittany watched the boys play their game. _

_"What is on your mind?" Santana raised her eyebrows and tried to grab her friend's attention. _

_The blonde swallowed hard and rubbed her sweaty palms along her slacks before speaking. _

_"Noah is coming to visit for the weekend tomorrow."_

_Santana knew that Quinn and Noah had been in love since child hood and the two were made for eachother. She couldn't help but giggle noticing a blush appear on Quinn's cheek as she spoke about the boy that obviously made her heart melt._

_"I thought he didn't like Yorkshire anymore," Santana said suspiciously, waiting for her friend to reply. Quinn was however distracted with something beside her and when she pulled it out Santana's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Enough talk about Noah, let's all have a sip!" The blonde tried to find excitement beneathe all her anxiety but the kids could see right through her. _

_Finn noticed the bottle and snatched it from the girl's grasp. _

_"Hey! Finn Hudson, you have to share that," Quinn yelled, pointing at the boy who was trying to pry the bottle open. _

_As he was loosening the lid, Brittany snatched the bottle, grabbed Santana by the wrist and bolted out of the cave. _

_Quinn gave up, she knew she didn't have fitness of her two friends. She just glared at Finn for the rest of the evening while Finn would occasionally sneak a peek at Rachel. The girl's skirt flew up a few times but Rachel didn't think anyone had noticed._

_"Brittany, your mother would kill you if she smelt your breath. Alcohol stays in your system you know." Santana tried to convince the blonde of her childish ways but Brittany just spun around on the grass and sped along the hills. Santana wasn't far behind._

_"San c'mon," Brittany noticed a large willow tree that gave them plenty of shelter. "This is perfect." The blonde grinned._

_After taking a few sips she passed the bottle to Santana, who seemed uneasy about it all. She didn't want her parents to notice a change in her when they woke her up in the morning. _

_"Ew, it's much too strong!" Santana pushed the bottle away and patted her lips together a couple of times trying to find the wonderful taste that Brittany had found._

_People all over the town would be asleep by now, but Brittany was a risk taker and always got Santana to come along with her. It wasn't easy sneaking past their parents, but by 10:30 they were always dozing off into a deep sleep. _

_"I'm going to marry a gorgeous english boy when I grow up, he'll be my prince," Santana whispered, as she lay beside her best friend. _

_Brittany chuckled and turned on her side. "Are you planning on living in a fairytale your whole life?" _

_"Ofcourse not, I know none of that's real. I just can't wait to fall in love," Santana replied, smiling to herself and closing her eyes. _

_Brittany wasn't that fussed about falling in love. She was focused on what her parents wanted her to be focused on at that age and didn't plan anything in the future because she knew, so many things could change._

_"I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany swayed back and forth on the heels of her feet. She had walked Santana all the way home before setting off back to her own house. _

_"Yeah," Santana began. "I'll ask mother if we can travel into town together." Brittany grinned at her friends words. They were both so excited when they planned things together. _

_"That sounds great!" Brittany leaned into the Latina and hugged her tightly. Santana closed her eyes instinctively and pressed her cheek against the blonde's shoulder. When the contact broke, Brittany walked off into the night and Santana climbed back up the tall tree leading to her bedroom window._

* * *

><p>The girls had an ideal childhood. They managed sneaking out when they pleased and getting tipsy on their parents most expensive wine. There wasn't a day that Santana and Brittany spent apart. After going into town so much with their mother's the girls became familiar with the route and rode their bycicles their after dark.<p>

After the town found out about Rachel's father having an affair, the brunette was so embarrassed she barely left her house. She then finally came to the conclusion that none of this was her business or fault so she was invited to the cave most nights.

Although she would sit alone, as soon as one of the kids would talk about music, Rachel would instantly throw her book away and join into the conversation. Brittany and Santana wanted to give her space to try and deal with what had happened and with the fact that her family will never be the same. But they also made many attempts to try and make the girl happy. The wine was the only thing that worked. Rachel enjoyed the taste and felt free as she sipped the liquid down with ease.

Trouble was about to hit the town that day in summer, 1945. In the form of a 14 year old boy with a gentle but cheeky smile that could melt any mother's heart.

* * *

><p><em>"He's here," Quinn's eyes widened, noticing the boy stepping out from his father's car.<em>

_"Finally!" Finn growled. He ran towards his friend and high fived him before leading him over to the other kids._

_Quinn stood frozen and tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with the boy, but those hazel eyes were impossible to avoid. _

_"Hey Quinn." Noah's voice was flirty and husky. Quinn wondered how quickly his voice had broken since they saw eachother last summer. _

_"H-hi, nice t-to see you a-again," Quinn muttered, still staring wide eyed at the boy._

_Santana stepped forward from behind Quinn to get the boy's attention. _

_"You remember the cave right Noah?" The boy nodded and Santana snapped her fingers infront of Quinn's eyes, trying to get her attention._

_Santana explained that they would all meet under the big willow tree her and Brittany were familiar with. Noah had broke into his dad's liquor cabinet before he left, so they were with more of a chance of becoming fully intoxicated._

_When the sun set, all of the kids snuck out of their houses undetected. Santana was slowly becoming more okay with her rebelious ways. Brittany had influenced her in bad ways and good ways, but Santana could never blame the blonde if they got caught._

_Noah and Quinn were discussing what they had done all year spent apart while Rachel read part of her novel to Finn who didn't seem too interested in the book. _

_An hour passed and every body was feeling the hit of the wine. Quinn had said goodbye to her friends as she waddled up over a few hills towards her home. _

_"C'mon girls, let's leave these two love birds," Noah winked at Finn who didn't seem to take notice that the boy left with Santana and Brittany. _

_"There's still a little left," Brittany said, pouring whatever was left of the wine into her mouth. Santana looked at the girl's awkward motion and chuckled before settling down on a bed of fallen leaves under the willow tree._

_"So is there anyone in your life girls?" Noah's voice seemed confident and Santana rolled her eyes as she watched Brittany fall for his lame excuse for charm. _

_"Nope," Santana replied bluntly. _

_"How about you Brittany," He said licking his lips. Brittany placed the bottle down beside her and began blushing. "Nope," She replied quietly._

_Noah laughed and move in towards the two girls. _

_"W-we haven't even kissed anyone yet," Brittany admitted, looking from Santana to Noah._

_Noah smirked and raised his eyebrows. Santana knew the boy was a flirt but he didn't know that he'd gotten so good at it. Brittany was hanging off his every word._

_Before Santana could stop the boy, he leaned into Brittany, pressing his chapped lips against hers. Brittany didn't melt into the kiss like Santana expected, instead she shut her eyes tightly as her whole body tensed up. A few seconds past and Noah broke the kiss. _

_"Um, that kind of wasn't good," Brittany admitted, biting harshly at her lips._

_"I could do better than that," Santana exclaimed._

_Noah raised his eyebrows at the Latina and leaned into kiss her aswell. _

_Santana had her eyes open the whole time and Brittany couldn't help but giggle at Santana's awkward expression._

_"I meant," Santana finally pushed Noah off her. "I could kiss Brittany better than you did. She clearly didn't like your roughness."_

_Brittany became nervous at her best friend's words but kept herself together._

_"Tonight's my lucky night," Noah smirked and stretched before finding a comfortable position on the ground. "Go on then, do better than me." He pointed from Santana to Brittany._

_Santana gulped and stared at an equally nervous Brittany. They knew they didn't have to do it, they could've just walked away. But Brittany knew Santana wouldn't just back away from something like this, she had to be proven right even if Brittany lied and said she enjoyed it. _

_"Okay, 1,2," Santana leaned in to Brittany, closing the gap between them. "3." They pressed their lips together gently while Noah looked on in amazement. _

_Santana closed her eyes this time and Brittany just let her body relax. It felt nice, and comfortable but neither one of them wanted to admit it. _

* * *

><p>Since they were 11, Santana and Brittany had remained close, but since their parents had slowly become enemies, they questioned whether they should remain friends or take some time apart for the sake of their parents.<p>

They stopped sneaking to the cave after their 16th birthday. They were growing up and becoming more mature. Or so they thought. They didn't stop stealing their parents wine though and they managed to have countless amounts of bottles when Noah came to visit every summer. Him and Quinn's relationship had grown strong. They weren't together but Noah realized that Quinn was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

Rachel and Finn remained strong together but their parents didn't allow the couple to see eachother all the time. So they wrote letters to eachother explaining their feelings, which was the only thing that kept the pair going.

Kurt had gone on a trip with his family for a few months but he had written to Rachel who would show it to the rest of the kids.

But kids they were no longer. They realized they'd have responsibilities and duties that their parents would lay out for them. Trust was a very large part of the Lopez household. That's why Santana was so hesistant to leave her house when Brittany tried ever so hard to convince her to go to the cave.

Finally they were old enough, wise enough, tought enough, to venture on their own. That's what they wanted to believe but Brittany and Santana knew in the back of their mind that life only became harder.

Brittany knew that college and work was a must but Santana knew that her parents would be happy with anything she did. They'd prefer it if the brunette found a job straight away and so did Santana. She was driven and wanted to succeed. Brittany was more relaxed at the thought of the future and didn't try to impress her parents.

Santana wanted to plan, so she took a gap year as did Brittany. Kurt had been the only one to go off to college straight away. Rachel and Finn wanted to spend a year just together, same with Puck and Quinn. It was nice being so carefree, having nothing to wake up to in the morning that made your eyes roll. But having nothing to wake up to at all became daunting. Santana and Brittany wanted so much to find love, but they had trouble letting anyone besides eachother in.

The girls had noticed a slight change in their parents attitudes towards eachother. They wouldn't have dinners every friday or brunch on sundays. They grew more apart each day and the girls found it difficult to sneak out and see eachother. As soon as Brittany and Santana turned 18, they felt an unsettling awkwardness between their parents everytime they were forced into the same room. Their parents avoided their daughters quizzicle looks and just sat in silence and tried to move on from whatever they were desperate to escape from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is a periodical fic and it's based on the lives of characters who betray eachother, cheat and eventually find the person they're meant to be with. Everyone in town has secrets and sometimes they're better left kept. If you enjoyed the first chapter then wooo! I'm really excited to write this fic, reviews are appreciated :)


	2. Lies

Santana and Brittany found that elagancy was the biggest turn on in their town. When they ventured into town with family and friends, men across the room would give the flirtacious stares. Santana would giggle and blush, while Brittany would stick up her middle finger and grin.

As young girls Santana would always be the one who spoke with confidence. Brittany would mumble and blush and have nothing but incoherent words escape her lips. As they became older, Santana realized that she didn't want to grow up and began taking life slowly. Brittany however took on the world with full force and found herself having the attitude of a young Santana Lopez. They didn't really know how the roles reversed, they didn't really mind.

"You really should be more polite next time," Santana hissed.

Brittany stared at her best friend in disbelief. She was standing up for those sleazebags, when they clearly just wanted a way to get into their pants. But the blonde didn't want to start an argument. She was drowsy and decided it was best to change the subject.

"You realize we shouldn't even be speaking. Our parents would kill us," Brittany whispered the last bit, staring at the door incase someone burst in unannounced. People had a tendancy to do that.

The girls had returned to Quinn's cottage which was abandoned. They told their parents they were going to hang out with a different group of people and convinced the adults that neither of them would make contact with eachother.

"What even happened?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows and sat on the edge of the bed, staring curiously at Brittany.

The blonde was scratching her head and thinking just as hard as her friend. Their parents had never mentioned why they had a sudden change of heart, they had been friends so long afterall.

Brittany shrugged and changed into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and Santana followed. They stared at the ceiling for a while and didn't speak. It wasn't a silence that was completely calm and comfortable.

A smile crept across Santana's face when she felt a hand glide up her thigh from under the blankets. The girls didn't face eachother but Santana could see from her periferals that Brittany was smirking.

"You shouldn't do that," Santana said through small giggles.

"I'm just playing," Brittany now was facing the brunette and had lifted her hand up from under the covers. "Like we used to, remember?"

Santana smiled and nodded. She knew exactly what Brittany meant by _playing_ but they had never spoken in detail about it. Inside Santana's head though, desire for more had crept in. It wasn't heated, it was a few small pecks here and there and then snuggling.

As they reached a certain age though, Santana and Brittany grew out of their childish ways and began acting more mature around eachother. It was hard for both of them seeing as they had reached the peak of their hormones and there were no single, handsome men in the vacinity.

They hadn't mentioned their intimacy to anyone, not even Quinn. The blonde was oblivious to most of her friends lives since she had been spending most of her time with Noah.

"We're 18 now and life is only going to get harder," Santana thought outloud. She then turned to face Brittany who was staring at her with a slight smile. Brittany's eyes glistened and watered a little, but she wasn't about to cry. She had been staring at her friend so long that her eye lids began to twitch.

"Don't leave me okay," Santana peered down at Brittany's hand which was resting on the blanket, and intertwined their fingers.

"Never, you're my best friend."

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were folding up clothes together out in the backyard. They had only just started speaking again and kept their relationship from breaking for the sake of Brittany. They didn't want to have the hassle of the blonde going from one parent to another each week. They never told Brittany why they became distant, they just explained it was adult business and that she didn't need to worry.<p>

"Sam is coming to visit for a week," Mr. Pierce stared down at the clothes he was folding while he spoke. His tone was blunt and dense and it made Mrs. Pierce uncomfortable.

"Brittany will be happy, Sam's her favorite cousin," Mrs. Pierce replied, her tone slightly highpitched and broken.

Mr. Pierce nodded in agreement before grabbing a pile of clothes and walking inside.

He reached Brittany's room and knocked on the door. The blonde answered looking dazed as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Mr. Pierce headed towards his daughters bed and placed down the pile of clothes neatly.

"Sam is coming into town for a week." Mr. Pierce had one hand on his waist and the other wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Cool," Brittany replied, twisting her lip and leaning against her bed side table.

"Your mother thought you'd be more excited."

"I am, I'm just annoyed at the fact that you adults are being so childish and not allowing me to see Santana," Brittany spoke with a firm tone which made her father raise his eyebrows. Her and Santana had been able to discreatly see eachother but she tried to make it seem like they hadn't.

"Young lady, you will not question our authority. Our judgements, our rules, our guidance is what's best for you. If we say you cannot see Santana then you will accept it." Mr. Pierce walked towards the door in disgust.

"Sure Richard," Brittany said sarcastically. Mr. Pierce froze and clenched his fists, before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Brittany then pulled out a cigarette from her back pocket and lit it. Soon her room was filled with clouds of smoke, but Brittany wasn't worried that someone would catch her. She stared out of the window and saw her mother being approached but a furious Mr. Pierce. The way her father flailed his arms around made it obvious that he was yelling something obsurd, most likely about Brittany.

The blonde rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed, continuing to take long drags of her cigarette.

* * *

><p>Kurt had called Santana that night and they managed to stay on the phone for almost 2 hours. Their talks were meaningful and Santana looked forward to them every time.<p>

"Cute boys, everwhere?" Santana squealed.

"I really am the luckiest homosexual on this planet," Kurt replied confidently, wiping his fringe off his forehead.

Santana giggled and began playing with loose string on her blanket, she contemplated asking Kurt a specific question for a long time.

"K-kurt," She began, swallowing hard. "How do you know?"

Santana could tell Kurt was smiling on the other end of the line, he knew exactly what the brunette was going to ask.

"Well, I'm attracted to boys and I just see girls as great friends but there was never a physical attraction there."

"So you're saying, that physical attraction determines whether you're gay or not?" Santana scratched her head.

"No lovely, there is so much more to it. Why are you even asking?"

Santana's eyes widened and she realized she had to come up with a reason quickly.

"I don't really know," She muttered.

Kurt could tell his friend was being honest. Santana really didn't know why she was so curious, but those nights spent with Brittany left her questioning whether what they did was really _friendly_, or something more.

But Santana was definitely still attracted to men and she wanted to marry a handsome one someday. Her innocence was still intact and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Santana?" Mr. Lopez poked his head into the room.

"Um, Kurt I have to go, call me soon though okay?"

"Sure Santana!" The boy grinned and hung up.

Santana placed the phone beside her and then her father fully entered the room.

"We should talk about what you're going to be doing this year," He said firmly.

"I think I might apply at mother's work," Santana replied confidently.

She noticed a small smile on her father's face, but he also presented so much sadness through the expression.

"That sounds fitting." Mr. Lopez walked towards his daughters bed and sat on the end, twiddling his thumbs.

"How are you dad?" Santana asked worriedly.

Mr. Lopez deadpanned then turned to face his daughter. His skin became a shade lighter than it was and Santana noticed.

"I'm fine," He lied. "How are you?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Fine," She lied.

* * *

><p>"Sammy!" Brittany stretched out her arms and embraced her cousin. The boy was as cheery as ever and Brittany didn't want her problems bringing the mood down; so she just plastered on a large grin.<p>

"How's everyone?" Sam asked, carrying his bags inside the Pierce mansion.

Brittany choked on her own words and only a small shriek escaped her mouth. She looked over to Sam to see if he had noticed, but he didn't. The boy was trying to gain a better grip on his luggage.

"U-um, yeah they're all well. Mother and father will be happy to see you," Brittany stuttered.

She then led her cousin towards the guest bedroom and showed him around the house. Even if he was only staying for a week, Brittany wanted to distract herself from everything that had been going on and focusing on her cousin that she hadn't seen for so long.

His hair was a lot blonder than Brittany remembered. It was pushed to one side and all his features were chisled. Sam's fashion was like most of the guys in town and it bored Brittany.

"Very nice," Sam eyed the rooms carefully before returning to the front door step. Brittany had suggested they go into town for lunch and the boy was eager.

* * *

><p>They made a pit stop at Santana's house and Brittany knew she wouldn't be welcomed inside so she got Sam to knock on the front door while she hid around the corner.<p>

"Who are you?" Mrs. Lopez asked, eyeing the boy up and down.

"I'm Sam Evans, a friend of Santana's. Is she available?" Sam put on his best smile, showing off his pearly whites.

Mrs. Lopez nodded and called for Santana who was already headed down the stairs. The brunette looked quizzically at the blonde boy she had never seen before. When she reached the door, there was an awkward silence.

She suddenly noticed Brittany behind a tree gesturing for her to go with the boy. Santana took the hint and kissed her mother goodbye.

"So who are you exactly?"

The three were in Sam's car, driving along the dirt road into town. Santana was still confused as to who the blonde was because Brittany didn't seem that interested in making conversation.

"I'm Brittany's cousin, I'll be in town for a week." Sam smiled politely in the rear view mirror at Santana who began blushing.

"Oh, cool," She replied, hiding her face.

Brittany's mind was elsewhere all day. She couldn't help staring off into the distance as Santana and Sam grew closer through deep conversation throughout the day.

When they returned back home Brittany was still distant and Santana could tell. She had experienced this before so she just ignored it and continued to fall under Sam's charming spell. Brittany didn't seem all that interested in the two and found herself rushing to get into her house.

Sam stared at Santana who shrugged her shoulders. The boy laughed and mentioned that they should catch up again. Santana nodded and they parted ways.

Brittany ran upstairs to her room. She paused before closing the door. Her head was against the cracked wood and she had one hand pulling back on the door handle and the other hand pushing forwards on it. Tears streamed down the blonde's face as she finally closed her door gently. She buried her face in her hands before curling up in bed.

Throughout the entire day Brittany had realized just how terrifying the real world was. She had never noticed before but the people in town were odd and cold. They didn't make eye contact and when they did it was only so they could stare you down. Brittany didn't want to grow up, she didn't want to lose her youth and venture out without her parents. Because honestly, she appreciated their guidance even though she never showed it.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Santana, we're going to church." Mrs. Lopez pulled back the blinds allowing the sunlight to force Santana out of a deep sleep.<p>

The brunette squirmed for a moment before finally getting dressed and heading down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing that suit?" Brittany stood at the doorway of the living room, looking over at her father who was flattening out his white silk shirt.<p>

"We're going to church Brittany. You should get dressed," Mr. Pierce spoke firmly. He didn't have to face his daughter, Brittany got the hint that she shouldn't argue.

* * *

><p>The Pierce's and Lopez's entered the church completely oblivious of eachothers presence. Sam was happily walking in front of Brittany, who dragged her feet along the aisle. They sat 3rd row from the front and were surprised to look over and see the Lopez's getting comfortable in their seats.<p>

"Oh for god sakes," Mr. Pierce grumbled. "Not in here Richard!" Mrs. Pierce hissed quietly.

Brittany looked over trying to get Santana's attention and when the brunette looked over they both smiled at eachother. The brunette's eyes lit up when she saw Sam wave slightly and when Brittany saw the communication she leant back in her seat and rolled her eyes.

The priest began speaking and Brittany could feel herself dozing off. She felt Sam nudge her shoulder which cause the blonde to growl.

"What?" Brittany whispered. "Is Santana, you know, available?" Brittany stared over at the boy who had a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes," Brittany sighed. "Cool, thanks Brittany."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the service and felt the awkward tension rise as they exited the church alongside the Lopez family.

"C'mon Brittany," Mr. Pierce muttered when he noticed his daughter trying to get close enough to Santana to whisper something in her ear.

Santana was being pulled into the car by her own parents who tried hard to not make eye contact at the other adults.

"That was rude," Brittany reluctantly spoke up knowing her parents,well her father, would be sure to argue back.

"Quiet Brittany!" Mr. Pierce growled. He slowly sped up in the car causing Mrs. Pierce's fear to grow. She tried to calm her husband down but Mr. Pierce just slapped his wife's hand away when she reached for his arm.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you and the Lopez's! Ever since Santana and I were 16 we knew something was up. It was always us 6 going out for dinner and laughing but for some reason, that is oblivious to Santana and I, you have been acting so out of the ordinary. I can't stand this tension anymore it's not fair on Santana and it's not fair on me!" Brittany finished yelling and started to breath heavy.

Mr. Pierce pulled over the car and hung his head. Not in dissapointment towards himself, but in complete disgust with his daughter. He tried to hold back lashing out at her and he managed to do so.

"Please get out of the car Brittany," Mr. Pierce spoke bluntly.

"Richard-"

Dont!" Mr. Pierce raised his hand a little which even frightened Brittany. She didn't know what her dad was capable of anymore.

Brittany hurridly got out of the car and stood on the side of the road looking on at her parents who drove off into the distance.


	3. Scandals

"Noah, please pass the salt," Rachel asked.

The friends were sitting in living room of Quinn's cottage having a nice dinner. Brittany had calmed down a bit after the argument she had with her parents and she was ready to move on and have a nice night with people she genuinly liked.

"Where is Santana and Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Probably getting cosy somewhere, eh?" Noah winked at Quinn and nudged Finn who smirked.

"Shut up," Brittany growled. The thought of her cousin and best friend alienting themselves from the group made her cringe.

"Scandal," Quinn gasped.

Brittany stared her friend down causing Quinn's expression to instantly change to fear.

The room fell silent and everyone suddenly felt a lump in their throat. Finn was then the first to break the silence and he signalled for Rachel to stand up.

"We have to get going," Finn muttered awkwardly under his breath as he held Rachel's hand. He looked back at Quinn who was giving him a flirty stare before he left.

Brittany noticed the two catch eachothers gaze and her eyes widened.

_"Scandal," _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Brittany ended up on Santana's doorstep that night. The brunette wasn't home and neither were her parents.<p>

The blonde leant back against her elbows on the step and thought about how everyone in town tends to have something they hide. Whenever she'd catch and unfamiliar expression Brittany would interpret that as that person had a secret. She didn't have any proof but she knew that if she has a talk with her best friend about it, she might get a little reassurance.

She noticed Sam's car pull up a little down the road and Santana was walking towards her home smiling. Brittany had to hold back a frown at the sight of the pair coming home from a date. Santana didn't even mention much about it, she just said she couldn't make the dinner at Quinn's cottage.

"Brittany," Santana reached the steps and saw her best friend slowly stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your best friend who you've seen everyday since you were born? With curious and unnessessary questions?" Brittany asked stepping towards the door.

"No, sorry," Santana smiled apologetically and allowed Brittany inside.

Brittany was already worked up about the ever growing distance with her parents and the fact that Quinn and Finn had been giving eachother odd looks, she definitely didn't need Santana talking about how adorable Sam was.

"So he's your prince, I'm guessing?" Brittany asked, trying to look focused in the conversation.

"Well, no," Santana smiled shily. "I wouldn't say that, yet."

"Oh how grand!" Brittany scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She wanted so much to tell Santana of her discovery but Santana didn't allow her to. She was still acting like a love sick puppy as she spoke about her date.

"And then he opened the car door for me and kissed me goodni-"

"Stop!" Brittany yelled over the top of Santana.

The brunette stood frozen at her best friends outburst. She had known Brittany to be short tempered but never around her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Santana asked, approaching her friend with caution.

Brittany slid her hands backwards through her hair, pushing all of her blonde locks out of her face. Santana stared at the girl in amazement. Although Brittany was on the verge of crying she had never looked more beautiful.

"The only reason Noah has stayed here for so long is because of Quinn," Brittany mumbled to herself.

Santana looked on at her friend in utter confusion. The rambling went on for another couple of seconds before Brittany realized she wasn't in the safety of her bedroom.

"I'll go," The blonde said bluntly. Her face with no expression whatsoever.

"You should stay the night," Santana stated.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and faced the brunette who looked on in worry.

"We're not little anymore, we have to grow out of that," Brittany stepped forward. "Besides," She laughed and hung her head. She stopped speaking before she said something that she'd regret, causing Santana to become more curious.

"Besides what?" Santana asked, also stepping forward.

Brittany sighed and backed away towards the door. "Nothing baby," She said sweetly, almost sarcastically.

Santana sat on her bed sighing. She used to be able to get anything out of Brittany, but the blonde became stronger and more controlled.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can get over it. I'ts been two years and I'm still showing cracks."<p>

Mr. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez had run into eachother in town and decided to finally speak with words and not threatful glares.

"I never wanted to involve Brittany and Santana but your-"

"I know," Mr. Pierce interrupted. "I'ts all just one huge mess that can't just be swept under the rug."

Mrs. Lopez nodded and said goodbye finally. They parted ways and never spoke of their breif conversation to their partners or children.

* * *

><p>Brittany was wandering through the large fields outside her house towards Quinn's cottage. She had wanted to hideaway for a few hours. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt since her conversation with Santana last night. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sam was her cousin, or her relationship with her parents was dissolving, or that her friends had secrets. It was simply because she didn't want to lose Santana in all this madness.<p>

She couldn't find the guts to apologize, she had to think it over first. The quiet calmness surrounding Quinn's abandoned cottage was the perfect place to let her thoughts run free.

As she approached the front door she heard anxious panting coming from inside. Brittany feared what she might see but if someone was choking or couldn't breathe then she'd never be able to forgive herself from just walking away.

She creaked open the door and slowly walked towards the source of the noise. The bedroom door was slightly open and as Brittany's blue eyes squinted at the mirror which was reflecting the other side of room, Brittany covered her mouth in complete shock.

_"Holy shit,"_ She thought.

Quinn was bent over on the bed and Finn was thrusting behind her. She was right about her two friends giving eachother flirtacious looks, but she still didn't want to believe it, for Noah and Rachel's sakes.

Brittany had returned to her home that night to find Mr. Pierce passed out on the sofa with an empty bottle or Marlow beside him. Brittany rolled her eyes and crept up stairs to her bedroom.

She was exhausted and could hear faint words being spoke in her parents bedroom. The voice was muffled but as Brittany moved towards the room, her mother's words became clearer.

"I can't," She said firmly.

Brittany scratched her head and knocked gently twice. She heard her mother fumble around for a moment before hanging up the phone. Mrs. Pierce put on a smile for a daughter even though Brittany could notice the puffyness of her mother's eyes. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but the fact that she had made the blonde girl worry.

"Is everything okay mother?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the woman.

"Yes," She lied. "There are just some things going on at work and it's exhausting."

Brittany didn't need any more of an answer. She could tell her mother was lying and the fact that she had stared her in the eyes the whole time, made Brittany's heart ache. Her own family had secrets.

"The ball is next friday Brittany. I was hoping to travel into town and find a nice dress for you to wear." Mrs. Peirce rubbed circles on her daughter's back.

The motherly warmth she felt was comforting. She had wanted her old safe life back so badly but with her parents fighting constantly, it was impossible.

Brittany returned to her bedroom after kissing her mother goodnight. She covered herself from head to toe with the blankets and thought about the first town ball her and Santana had attended.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to go with a boy, I think best friends should go with best friends," Brittany stated as she spun around in her bright yellow dress. <em>

_Santana was mesmorized at the girl and didn't answer until she swallowed and snapped herself back to reality._

_"Yes, I like idea," Santana replied with a cheeky smile._

_They had then been called downstairs by their parents to take photographs, documenting the night that both girls would remember forever._

_"I don't see how he grazed through, that's all I'm saying," A drunk Mr. Pierce slurred, flailing his arms around. _

_Santana and Brittany looked on in complete boredom as the adults discussed politics. They just wanted the music to pick up a satisfying beat so they could dance. Thankfully it did and the girl's sped off toward the middle of the dancefloor. _

_Older couples had evacuated, not being able to keep up with such fast paced rhythms. _

_"I heard Judy Fabray's business is going under," Mrs. Lopez explained, grabbing attention of all the adults on the table._

_"Ah, here she comes now," Mrs. Pierce whispered discreatly to her husband and friends._

_The Fabray's walked towards the table looking bashful, while little Quinn stood beside her father looking as shy as ever._

_"Santana and Brittany are on the dancefloor darling," Mrs. Pierce said. _

_The little blonde politely smiled and nodded but decided to stick close to her parents. _

_Meanwhile Santana was having a blast being led by her best friend. Brittany was such an amazing dancer at a young age that her movements were fluid and precise, leaving Santana breathless. _

_She frog leaped over Santana and then rapidly moved one foot infront and then back in a swift motion. _

_"You have to teach me that!" Santana squealed._

_Brittany stared confident at her best friend and when she finally stopped moving, she was out of breath and needed ice water fast. _

_"I've got it darlin'," Santana put on a western accent and winked before heading over to the drinks table. _

_The gesture made Brittany's heart pound. She thought it was just from dancing her heart out earlier but she knew that those simple words were the ones she wanted to here from a man someday. A man who would tend to her needs and treat her like a princess. Althought Brittany didn't believe in fairy tales. She knew that she had to find a man oneday and even if he wasn't a prince, she'd hoped that he'd be charming. _

_The girls returned to there table, noticing Quinn playing with the frills on her dress while their parents spoke about nothing of interest to the young girls._

_"Hi Quinn, that dress is nice," Santana grinned. Quinn giggled and stood up to face the two girls._

_"You two look nice aswell," The blonde twirled strands of hair around on her finger. She wasn't really the social one in the group. But Brittany and Santana knew that she would eventually come out of her shell._

_"Yes goodnight, goodnight," Mr. Pierce yelled while a cigarette rested between his lips._

_The Lopez family waved at their friends and headed towards their car. _

_"You and Brittany are going to be close forever," Mrs. Lopez stated, smiling sweetly at her daughter._

_Santana ducked her head so her mother couldn't see her expression. She rolled her eyes and sat back upright. _

_"Yeah, I love her."_

* * *

><p>What is love really? Santana thought about the answer for half of her life, after hearing her mother say it to her father when she was 8. Is it the feeling of want or of lonliness, or both? Is it the butterflies that your mother tells you about when you're young. And as you get older those butterflies become birds and it feels like your stomach is going to burst. Is it the aches and pains you feel in your stomach because of being so distant from the only person who makes smile? Finding an answer was as hard as winning over the person you've fallen for.<p>

When she said she loved Brittany, she only knew of one kind of love that could possibly be. Friendship; a bond that can't be broken and a loyalty and trust that stays with you forever. A person you can count on, a person you can love. Santana wondered if she could love Brittany as possibly more, but that was obsurd.


	4. Losers

There are certain points in a person's life where no matter what the consquences, they lie. Lie to their friends, to their family, to everyone they love. Even to a poor man asking for change. You say you don't have any but really you're hiding your purse which is full of gold. You walk off uneffected but there is still the lump in your throat, making you realize just how guilty you really feel.

_"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy." - Richard Bach._

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't get to sleep knowing that Brittany was so upset. The reason Santana was yet to discover, but she knew it would take time. She forced her eyes closed and tugged tightly on her blanket, bringing it up to her chest.<p>

She couldn't tell her parents that was going to go comfort Brittany. They wouldn't allow it. So she woke up that morning with a plan, she'd leave a note on the blonde's window sill telling her to meet her at the cottage at noon. She thought it was the only way, but she was so sick of sneaking around.

* * *

><p>Brittany had woken up that morning with drool on her pillow. She knew her mother that if her mother spotted the sight, she'd repeat over and over that ladies shouldn't do such things until it stuck in the blonde's head. She wasn't ready for one of her mother's lectures, so she wiped the drool with her sleeved and opened the curtains. She noticed a small note, half poking in her room through the gap at the bottom of the window sill.<p>

She thought about ignoring it. Her and Santana would have nothing to discuss but negativity including her date with Sam and Quinn cheating on Noah. Brittany didn't want to talk about anything, she wanted to escape. But in her head she had planned to escape with Santana.

Walking towards the cottage Brittany felt de ja vu. She was hoping that when she opened the door she wouldn't hear the familiar panting noise. She didn't thankfully, instead she saw a smiling Santana sitting near the fireplace.

"What was wrong last night?" Santana got straight to the point.

"Quinn and Finn," Brittany took in a deep breath. "They're having an affair."

Santana gasped. "Noah's going to be devastated, he was going to propose."

Brittany grew disgusted at Quinn. The fact that after all these years drooling over Noah, she goes and sleeps with goofy Finn Hudson.

"We should tell Rachel, she's our friend."

"So is Quinn," Santana replied sharply.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows but understood that Santana was only looking out for Quinn. That's what Brittany loved about the brunette. She could be a firecracker, but that could dissolve into a lighthearted, caring girl that wanted nothing more than to love and be loved in return.

"Fuck, this is messy," Brittany thought outloud and noticed Santana's sour expression.

Santana's expression change and soon enough she was laughing. "You never curse," She said.

"What are you going to do about, bitch," Brittany replied smirking.

Santana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She knew her friend was joking but she was still shocked that those curse words had left Brittany's mouth.

The brunette threw a pillow in Brittany's direction and she ducked. They playfully giggled and fell back onto the sofa trying to regain their breaths.

"Has Sam talked about me?" Santana asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Brittany knew this was coming, but she answered anyway. "Nope, we haven't spoke really,"

Santana's expression turned sadly innocent and Brittany couldn't help but feel for her friend. She tilted her friends chin up and smiled lightly. "Because my house is so damn big, he probably got lost!" Brittany finished.

Santana laughed hysterically while Brittany sat there watching her friend's eyes light up with happiness and her white teeth glisten in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight, Brittany knew. But she was mesmorized by her _friend,_ not her lover. She hoped that one day she would meet someone that made her feel exactly the way Santana did and more, if that's possible.

"Fucking twat," Santana whispered. Brittany cupped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"That's mean!" Brittany squealed.

"No! Not you Britt. Finn Hudson!" Santana explained, placing her hands on her friends.

Both girls giggles soon faded when they heard the door open. They were now jumping up and down in excitement as Kurt stepped through the door.

* * *

><p>"Sorry San you can't come in," Brittany said sarcastically. The brunette didn't get it and a sad expression took over her face. "I'm kidding baby, come in, gosh!"<p>

Kurt looked on in confusion but just shrugged his shoulders. He headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge with force.

"I'm guessing they don't have real food where you moved," Santana joked.

Kurt was stuffing his face with left over cake from a previous dinner Brittany and her parents had.

"Hey," Santana cringed at the voice behind her. She turned around to see Sam's smug grin.

Brittany noticed the awkwardness seep into the room and shot Sam a dissapointed glare as she took Santana's hand and led her upstairs. Kurt managed to whisper in Brittany's ear before she headed upstairs.

"Who is that?" The blonde rolled her eyes and continued dragging Santana upstairs.

"Cake?" Kurt asked, holding out a plate of crumbs. Sam chuckled at the sight then joined Kurt in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"He didn't call you since you went on that date?"<p>

"No!" Santana fired back causing Brittany to jump a little. "He was more interested talking to the bartender than to me, now that I think about it."

"Don't worry, Sam's charm does tend to wear off. I'm sorry you had to deal with it first hand, but there are more princes out there," Brittany whispered, giving her friend a reassuring wink.

Santana stared deeply into the blue ones that shot her an equally loving gaze.

"W-we should um, go to Rachel's," Santana muttered, flattening out her hair.

Brittany nodded and took her friends hand. If they were going to break the impossibly hard news, they were going to need eachother there for support.

* * *

><p><em>"Brittany remove that lipstick, your just a teenager!" Mrs. Pierce hissed. <em>

_Brittany reluctantly raised her hand to her mouth and rubbed off the bold red color. Santana looked on but stayed silent. She wanted to tell Mrs. Pierce that being teenagers they should allowed to experiment with things. But she was only a stupid 16 year old, what did she know._

_"I'm going to go grab the whiskey from the basement," Mr. Lopez said, almost seductively. It confused Santana but she shrugged it off and watched her father waddle out of the room._

_"Why is that Kurt boy so flamboyant?" Mr. Pierce asked. He met confused gazes all around the table but stopped at Brittany's who looked more annoyed than the others. "Do you have an answer sweetheart," He said smugly._

_Brittany swallowed hard and took Santana's hand in her own, under the table._

_"He's a homosexual. I think it's amazing the way he expresses himself."_

_Santana nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's totally an inspiration," The brunette added._

_Mrs. Lopez chuckled and looked sweetly towards the girls._

_Before he could say anything he felt his wife's hand leave his thigh and she stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," She waved her hand in front of her face, suggesting that from all the tension in the room it had gotten over heated._

_None of them realized that wasn't even headed in the direction of the bathroom._

_After another few minutes of silence, Mr. Pierce stood up and placed his napkin on his plate._

_"I'm going to go see where Fred is with that bloody whiskey," He growled slightly._

* * *

><p>The girls returned downstairs, noticing that Sam and Kurt were in deep conversation sitting on the sofa. Kurt sat cross legged and flailed his arms as he spoke and Sam looked on in amazement.<p>

Brittany just shook her head and walked beside Santana to the front door. They were so close to getting out of the house until Mrs. Pierce walked in with grocery bags. She almost dropped all of them at the sight of Santana in her home.

"Santana," She deadpanned. She wanted so much to ask the girl how her family was but she could hear her husband approaching them and she didn't want to risk it.

"Quick, the back door," The woman gesture behind the girls and they flew off in that direction.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk or should I?" Brittany said nervously, approaching Rachel's home.<p>

Santana looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was so damn nervous.

"Well, you saw them," Santana began. She noticed Brittany's face turn red and her eyes were almost popping out of her skin. "But I can talk I guess," She sighed.

Brittany looked a little more calm knowing that she wouldn't have to break the news. She hadn't prepared herself for this, at all. Why couldn't Quinn and Finn just not have fucked? Why couldn't Quinn just stay away from her own cottage and let Brittany use it to hide herself away from the world.

Santana had to basically pull Brittany the rest of the way towards the house as the blonde drifted off into space. Suddenly the loud knocking on the door snapped Brittany out of her daze.

"Who is it?" Rachel's voice was muffled, but the theatricallity she proveyed in her tone made it easy to realize who was speaking.

"It's Brittany and Santana," The brunette replied.

The door swung open and there stood Rachel grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Nice to see you girls," She squealed. She then gestured for them to enter and Brittany couldn't take her eyes of the amount of antiques that rested on the mantels along the room.

"We have to talk to you about something Rachel," Santana began, looking at Brittany to see if the blonde wanted to say anything. Brittany was still gazing around the room and Santana rolled her eyes realizing that she was on her own.

"What is it?" Rachel's tone grew nervous and her grin faded.

"It's Finn...a-and Quinn," Santana spluttered. When Rachel didn't respond she took that as a signal to continue. "Well you see," She took one more nervous glance at Brittany who avoided eye contact with either of them, so she sighed. "Brittany saw them-"

"Fucking," Brittany interrupted. Santana looked over in shocked and kicked her under the table. The blonde's blunt tone and obnoxious expression caused Rachel's jaw to drop.

"That must not be true," Rachel dejected.

"It is, and we're so sorry," Santana stretched her arm out towards the shorter girl's and placed her hand on hers.

"I need to be alone," Rachel whispered, pulling her hand away.

"Ofcourse." Santana and Brittany nodded, before heading towards the door.

"That was harsh Britt," Santana hissed as they exited. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and headed down the gravel path back to her home.

"Want a cigarette?" Brittany asked bluntly. They had made it half way to their homes when Brittany pulled out matches and two smokes. Santana looked on in dissaray.

"No," She said firmly.

Brittany chuckled and lit up one for herself. "I bet if Sam asked you, you'd jump at the chance to impress him."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Is that really what you think? Because I think you're jealous that I've actually found someone-"

"Someone that doesn't call you back, someone that ignores you to speak to other people? Yeah I'm totally jealous!" Brittany sneered.

Santana could feel tears coming on, so she quickly scurried towards her home leaving Brittany feeling regretful.

Sometimes Brittany just wanted to kiss Santana to make the pain go away. Since they first kissed under the willow tree when they were 14, Brittany realized that there was this calming feeling that made her forget about everything else. She didn't know how Santana felt though, it left her constantly wondering about the whole situation.

Santana was only a short distance a way so Brittany ran towards the brunette, and tugged on her arm.

"Come to the ball with me," The blonde said. Santana could see the glisten of hope in her friends eyes which made her smile a little.

"We're not little anymore-"

"Screw it," Brittany interjected. "We're going together and we're going to have a blast!" The girls laughed and hugged eachother tightly. It was as intimate as Brittany would allow herself to get with Santana.


	5. Lovers

"She what?" Mrs. Pierce scowled.

"I know, it's horrible!" Brittany replied, waving her arms in the air.

The women had been looking through Brittany's wardrobe to find an appropriate dress for her to wear to the ball. Brittany then felt the need to tell her mother about Quinn and Finn's secret affair.

"That's just unnacceptable," Mrs. Pierce muttered.

Brittany noticed the strange expresion on her mother's face as she scratched her forehead and lost track of what dresses she had already looked at.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," The woman whispered, walking out of the room.

"We have to tell them, at dinner, tonight."

Mr. Pierce looked at his wife in astonishment. "We've kept this for 2 years, we can keep it for longer. I will not see this family fall apar-"

"You have no say, you had nothing to do with it. I will take the blame!" Mrs. Pierce hissed. It was the first in 2 years that her voice overshadowed her husbands.

"Fine," Mr. Pierce sighed. "It's not going to end well."

The woman headed back upstairs to her daughters bedroom, forcing a smile on her face as she entered so Brittany wouldn't ask questions. But she was already suspicious.

* * *

><p>"I don't whether red would suit you sweetheart," Mrs. Lopez admitted as Santana pulled out a reed frock she had never worn before.<p>

"I like it, so," Santana peered down at the revealing number and slung it over her shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both women rushed out to the top of the stairs to see who it could be. As they looked down towards Mr. Lopez who opened the door, they both gazed in shock when they realized who it was.

"Richard," Mr. Lopez muttered under his breath.

"Holly thinks it's a good idea to have dinner together at the ball," He spat.

"Wow, this is unexpected."

"Yes ofcourse it is, now are you going to join us or not?"

"Yes!" Santana squealed. The men looked up at her in confusion and Mrs. Lopez smiled pulled her daughter back towards her bedroom.

"I think that's a yes," Mr. Pierce said smugly. Mr. Lopez swallowed hard and closed the door.

Tonight was the night that everybody had something to lose. Whether it was revealed or not, there would be no calm figure in the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello Quinn."<p>

"R-rachel what are you doing here?" The blonde pulled her dressing gown together.

"I just came to see what you've chosen to wear to the ball tonight," Rachel grinned.

Quinn deadpanned when she felt Noah's arm around her. She knew that if Rachel knew about her and Finn then she would give her the most evilest of looks.

Rachel greeted Noah and continued to smile sweetly at Quinn. The blonde knew she was the best actor in town.

"Come upstairs I'll show you. Noah can you make tea please," Quinn asked, leading Rachel upstairs towards her bedroom.

The boy nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and sighed when he heard another knock on the door.

"Finn, what's up man?" The taller boy looked like he had been running for miles.

"I just, c-came to s-see if Rach-" Finn stopped and caught his breath for a moment before speaking again. "Is Rachel here?"

Noah nodded and invited him inside. The two men walked upstairs towards Quinn's bedroom and saw the girls happily trying on dresses.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Noah skipped downstairs and saw through the window that it was Kurt, Sam, Brittany and Santana.

_"Oh for god sakes," _He thought, before swinging open the door and inviting them in.

They all ran upstairs and joined there friends in Quinn's bedroom which could fit a whole army of men.

Brittany and Santana avoided eye contact with Rachel and sat on two sofa's across the room.

"Our parents are finally speaking." The room filled with gasps at Santana's admission.

"What's so special about that?" Sam asked awkwardly.

Santana shot the boy a piercing glare and he shyed away in the corner of the room.

"We have to be on our best behaviour tonight. To show our parents that we've grown up and that they can to!" Brittany held her hands up as if she was in a protest.

"We _have_ grown up though," Quinn squealed. She noticed suspicious stares from the other girls and shrunk down on the edge of her bed.

"Girls get ready and meet at the town ball at 6:30 sharp. Boys do what you have to do to look pretty and meet us outside the doors at the same time," When noone made an effort to move Brittany clapped her hands. "Move!" She said threateningly.

Santana just chuckled and took Brittany's hand, leading her down the stairs and out of the house.

"Do you think that tonight will go as well as you hope?"

"Nope," Brittany sighed. "It's going to be a disaster."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pierce sat at her grand piano, softly playing the tune of Moonlight Sontana. The same song she had played for her husband when they first met. The same piano her and her husband made love on 4 years ago.<p>

She looked up to see her husband leaning against the doorway staring down at her with an inspired expression.

"Don't stop on my account," He smirked.

Mrs. Pierce laughed smugly before standing up. "What happened to us?"

"You happened to us," He replied instantly. "You're filth-"

"So leave me, go."

"I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair on Brittany."

"Ofcourse, Brittany," She sighed. "She probably has secrets aswell you know. The whole town does."

Mr. Peirce looked at his wife disgustingly and slowly walked towards her.

"I would give anything," There faces were only a few inches apart as he spoke. His eyes were bulging with rage and almost on the verge of tears. "To see you pay for what you've done. I was a nice man, a comfortable, calm man. Then I met you." Mr. Pierce couldn't finish. He just rubbed his sleeve under his nose and walked off.

Mrs. Peirce stood silent in a spot of sunlight that had managed to peer through the slightly open curtains. She herself didn't feel bright. She felt as though tonight would be the final night she would be able to hold herself together.

Being surrounded with the same people your whole life you become bored. Sometimes those people have such an effect on your life you become positive that if they ever left you wouldn't be able to live. Brittany and Santana felt that way about eachother. But the adults felt that if they could live without speaking for 2 years then they could do it for the rest of their lives. They didn't have the mind set of an 18 year old. They were experienced and lived life as if they expected death not for another 100 years.

Brittany lived life as though she were going to die in week. She knew that it was coming close, but she still had time. So she kept things hidden and avoided confrontation. Santana used to live life through fairytales and fake enchanting stories. She then, with the help of her best friend, realized that there was a bigger world out there consisting of more amazing things than a prince charming and a large castle.

They wanted life to stop throwing them curve balls. They wanted things to be easy and life to be a carefree adventure. Nothing was ever easy and nothing was ever as eventful and fun as the adventures they dreamt of. Nothing felt right anymore, except the fact that through all of this Brittany and Santana still had eachother.

* * *

><p>The girls were in seperate rooms in the cottage. They had found their perfect dresses and told their parents they were getting ready with Quinn.<p>

The adults had other things on their mind so they didn't suspect that their daughter's would sneak off and see eachother.

Santana struggled to put on her red frock because of all the straps that hung loosely from the sides and top. She finally managed though, and took a step infront of the mirror giggling to herself.

Brittany had her dress on straight away but sat on the edge of the bed trying to gain her composure. She knew that once she saw Santana looking all dolled up she wouldn't be able to control her own thoughts.

Santana placed on her rhythm step shoes and began pacing up and down the room to find some steadiness to her walk. She wondered what Brittany would be wearing and the thought of the girl in a revealing polka dot frock almost made the brunette trip over her own feet.

There was a knock on the door which made Santana freeze mid-step. She hoped that it was Kurt coming in to give her fashion advice but he was getting ready at Rachel's home.

Brittany creaked the door open when her friend didn't answer and she couldn't help but freeze when Santana gasped and stood up straight. There was silence throughout the room as the two girls took in how beautiful eachother looked.

They broke out into a giggle finally and Brittany lifted her arm so that Santana could link her own between.

Santana licked her lips and slowly stepped forward. "I have to get used to these darn things," She said pointing to her shoes.

Brittany thought her friends embarrassment was adorable and found herself blushing when Santana linked her arm and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>It was unusual when they met at 6:30 infront of the large hall. Their parents didn't ask questions when Santana and Brittany linked arms near the steps. They obviously had so much else they were focused on, the thought of their daughters being so friendly infront of them didn't matter anymore.<p>

Rachel tried not to glare at Quinn the whole night but the blonde could tell that Rachel had a problem with her.

Finn and Noah strutted towards the women with smirks on their face which slowly faded as they realized the mood between their girlfriends had turned sour.

"You look lovely," Sam whispered in Santana's ear as he approached the group from the opposite direction.

Santana nodded in thanks and pulled Brittany closer to her.

They headed inside after Kurt was the final one to arrive. He explained that perfection needed time and he wasn't about to look like deer lost in headlights at one of the most important events of the year.

The teenagers sat at a seperate table from the adults. Brittany was relieved that she was old enough to not hear her parents discuss boring politics. She had a feeling though, but the unsettling silence that grew over dinner made her assume that her parents weren't really up for discussing anything.

"I want to dance," Santana squealed, looking directly into the blue eyes of her best friend.

"I'll dance with you," Sam chimed in.

Santana stared awkwardly from Brittany to the boy and sighed.

"Sorry but it's tradition that Britt and I dance," Santana said with a serious expression, trying not to giggle.

As soon as she grabbed Brittany and turned the other direction the girls broke out in laughter.

"You are too good to me San," Brittany grinned, holding her friend by the waist.

"Because I love you," Santana blurted out before she realized what she had actually admitted.

She thought Brittany would take it as a friendly gesture and say it back but Brittany just stood there taken aback.

"D-do you really?" The blonde whispered.

Santana was about to answer when suddenly the girls heard a scream.

Quinn was rushing out of the bathroom looking like she had broke a nail. Her panting made it difficult for Noah to understand what she was trying to say.

"R-rachel, n-not br-eathing!" She finally spat.

Mr. Pierce, Mr. Lopez, Noah and Finn all ran to the bathroom.

Moments later they were carrying out Rachel's body and yelling things to their wives.

"We can take her back to my home, I have a medicine kit!" Mr. Lopez yelled.

Mr. Pierce nodded and they placed Rachel gently in the backseat of Mr. Lopez's car.

They all retreated to their own cars and followed the men towards the Lopez estate.

Santana and Brittany were holding eachother as they tried so hard to wake Rachel up. When they finally reached the home, the men carried her out and took her into the master bedroom.

Everyone waited frantically outside the room for a response from Mr. Lopez who had been in there for a while. Suddenly he reamurged from behind the door looking positive.

"She was poisoned, but she's waking up now."

"Who the hell would poison her?" Finn growled.

"Calm down, we all just need to calm down," Mr. Pierce yelled back.

They all retreated to the dining room where they sat in silence for a few minutes until Brittany spoke.

"I would like to know what on earth is going on," She shot glares at each of the adults. "And don't feed me and Santana anymore lies. We want the truth."

"We never wanted to involve you in this sweetheart-" Mrs. Pierce was cut off as Brittany slammed a napkin to the table.

"Then why did you? Obviously it had nothing to do with Santana and I so why on earth do you keep hiding secrets from us and not allowing us to spend time together!"

The room grew silent once again and Santana reached her hand over to Brittany's which was resting on her thigh. She gave it a reassuring squeeze before facing her mother.

"Please tell us, we deserve to know."

"It was 2 years ago. The night that you both tried to sneak some make up onto your faces without us knowing," The corners of Mr. Peirce's lips perked up abit. He wanted so much to laugh and smile again, but thinking back on that night only made him furious.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to go see where Fred is with that bloody whiskey," He growled slightly.<em>

_As the man approached the stairs to the basement he could hear a sort of whimper mixed with heavy breaths. He took minuscule steps down towards the source of the noise. His fear grew when he heard the sounds become louder. _

_He stepped caustiously beside a broken wine bottle and passed shelves of numerous antique bottles. _

_When he finally turned a corner he saw the thing he dreaded most. Mrs. Pierce was against the wall with her legs spread and her arms held above her hand by Mr. Lopez who was thrusting against her. _

_"What the bloody hell is going on?" He hissed._

_The pair jumped and began flattening their clothing. They had nothing to say, they didn't think they would get caught and that was the problem._

_"Please don't tell Brittany!" Mrs. Peirce pleaded. She reached for her husbands chest and he shrugged her off._

_"Don't you dare," He hissed. "And ofcourse I'm not telling Brittany. She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve a whore of a mother!"_

_"Hey!" Mr. Lopez growled. _

_"You stay away from my wife or so help me I will tell yours," Mr. Pierce threatened before dragging his wife upstairs._

_They made a pit stop at the bathroom so Mrs. Pierce could make herself presentable again._

_"I've got the whiskey!" Mr. Pierce said cheerfully, strutting back into the room like nothing had happened._

_"That took a while," Mrs. Lopez said, eyeing her husband up and down as he coward his head at the table._

_"Girls I think it's about time you get to bed," Mr. Pierce spoke softly. _

_The girls nodded and ran upstairs._

_"What happened down there?" Mrs. Lopez asked with a strong tone. _

_She looked towards her husband who remained silent. Then towards Mrs. Pierce who had guilt written all over her face._

_"Your husband and my wife were having a little fun down in the basement," When he saw Mrs. Lopez about to burst with rage he spoke again. "Don't go saying anything. We're staying together for the sake of Brittany. You should do the same with Santana. But," Mr. Pierce sighed. _

_"They must not see eachother anymore. It's better if we don't associate at all."_

_Mrs. Lopez gritted her teeth but nodded in agreement. _

_"Do you think she's prettier than me," Mrs. Lopez asked as she walked towards her car._

_"Ofcourse not-"_

_"Then why?" She hissed. "This is not the man I fell inlove with."_

_Mr. Lopez finally felt the power he had over his family decay. He knew that if he tried to take control of anything anymore his wife would be there to settle him down and gain the power herself. She wanted him to know that this was hurting her, but she also didn't want to make it obvious infront of Santana. So they kept quiet about it, hoping to bury it forever._

* * *

><p>"You fucking cheated," Brittany deadpanned. Mrs. Pierce felt tears linger as she reached out to grab her daughters hands.<p>

"Don't!" She flinched.

"Dad," Santana mumbled through her own tears. "How could you?"

Mrs. Lopez shook her head while her husband stayed silent.

"How could you!" Santana yelled. Her bottom lip quivered and her hands shook as they rested on the edge of the table.

She looked her father directly in the eyes, trying to find some answers.

"You're still a teenager, you wouldn't und-"

"Don't give me that!" Santana snapped. "I understand exactly. I know more than you think I do and for your information this whole time Brittany and I have been secretly seeing eachother behind your backs," Santana tried to regain her breath that was only growing heavier as she yelled. "I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you love, I know what it feels like to love someone you can't have. Don't tell me I don't know because I do."

The adults stayed silent as Brittany looked on in shock at her best friends confessions. Before she could respond Quinn came bursting into the room.

"You told Rachel?" Quinn squealed. She had tears pouring down her face and her mascara was smudged along her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Quinn," Brittany sneered. "If you hadn't fucked Finn then none of this would be happening!"

"Quinn how could you?" Noah stood in the door way with his arms folded.

The blonde trembled and walked slowly towards the boy with her arms open, pleading for forgiveness.

"I was going to propose," Noah laughed to himself. "Life sucks doesn't it?" Noah muttered, throwing the small box at Quinn's feet and storming out of the house. The blonde picked it up and saw the glistening diamond inside of it. She then followed Noah outside while everyone else in the house was still gathering all of the new information in their minds.

Santana then walked off towards the stairs and Brittany followed. They had made it to the top of the stairs when Santana broke down. She curled up against her best friend and let the tears pour down.

Brittany held her close and kissed her forehead.

When they both were able to stand they walked towards Santana's bedroom hand in hand. Brittany swung the door open and when she looked up at the opposite end of the room, her jaw dropped.

Sam had his eyes closed as his naked body was pressed up against the wall. Kurt's head was between the boys legs, bopping forward and backward.

The boys didn't hear the girl's gasp at the sight and Brittany quickly shut the door.

They headed down the hall in silence when they reached the spare bedroom. Santana shut the door firmly and giggled to herself.

"Holy shit," She said.

Brittany chuckled and stood in the middle of the room playing with the material on her dress.

"What did you mean when you said you know what's it like to love someone you can't have?" Brittany whispered. Santana stepped forward and took the girl's hands in her own.

"Because you can have me," Brittany said confidently.

Santana let out one sharp laugh before staring at her friend's figure.

"When we used to sleep together and you'd touch me," Santana's voice grew more seductively. "I'd want more. When you'd rub your fingers along my body, I just wanted to slam you to the bed and lick down your stomach and your endless legs and-" Santana realized that she was becoming hot and stopped to regain her composure. "Sorry, I just really...I want you."

Brittany swallowed hard and grabbed Santana's waist gently. She grazed her fingers from her hips up to her breasts. The brunette was forced to close her eyes and enjoy the touch that she had so longed for.

"You have no idea," Brittany whispered before crashing her lips against Santana's.

The brunette whimpered at the contact and found her body being pressed hard against the wall.

Brittany's hands frantically searched her friends sweating body for some sought of release. She then realized that if she wanted any kind of real pleasure she'd have to go deeper.

She looked at Santana's deep brown orbs that stared intensly back at her. She wanted the brunette to reassure her that she was allowed to move further. When Santana whispered in Brittany's ear it was confirmed.

"Touch me," Santana whimpered, pulling Brittany's hand towards her underwear.

Brittany kissed lightly against the brunette's skin on her neck while her hands ventured down between Santana's thighs.

The blonde's finger tips were inside the top of the waistband of the underwear and she pulled down slowly, letting her fingers linger down Santana's thighs.

Brittany squeezed on one of her friend's thigh's, lifting it up and wrapping it around her body. She used her other hand to tease the girl's sensative nerves.

Santana couldn't handle the anticipation, she wanted to feel Brittany again, right now.

The brunette moan loudly letting Brittany know she was almost there. The blonde thrusted two fingers in and out of Santana before finally bending down and letting her tongue flick vigirously on Santana's clit.

"Mmmmmmm!" Santana moaned. Brittany licked her lips and crawled back up Santana's body.

"Still want to find your prince charming?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

Santana cupped her friends cheeks and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

She shook her head. "You are mine and I am yours," Santana whispered, pressing her forehead against Brittany's.

"Until the end," Brittany replied confidently. Santana nodded and jumped up and down before leaping into her friends arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde who squeezed her tight.

They returned downstairs to see that Rachel was awake and heading out of the door.

"So who poisoned her?" Brittany asked Finn.

"She did it to herself. She said she wanted to feel some kind of release. I feel terrible," He replied, looking down at his feet.

"Rachel's a nice girl Finn, you really shouldn't have betrayed her like that."

Finn nodded and walked out of the house. Santana looked at Brittany mesmorized by the girl's words. She had become so wise, not to mention incredibly sexy.

Santana knew what this feeling was in her stomach now, Brittany had helped her figure it out. It was love, pure and undying love for her best friend, who would one day become her wife.

Sam walked downstairs beside Kurt. The boys were giggling to eachother and Brittany and Santana couldn't help but feel happy for the two.

"You never told me you were," She leaned into Sam. "Gay," She whispered.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I didn't accept it myself until I met kurt," He said, before turning to Santana.

"I'm sorry for leading you on, it wasn't nice of me."

Santana placed her hand discreatly against Brittany's ass and rubbed it slowly. "It all worked out for the best." She shrugged.

Brittany tried to hold back her smirk as Santana's grip grew tighter. She then tickled the girl causing her to loosen her grip.

Kurt saw the happiness in Santana's eyes and winked at her. Santana nodded back and they headed towards the dining room.

The adults had seemed like they had come so some sort of agreement because Mr. Pierce and Mr. Lopez were both hugging their wives lovingly.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and leant over to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you," She whispered.

The girls knew that nothing would get easier. But they knew that now that every secret was out in the open, they could happily and openly enjoy their time together. The girls were determined to tell their parents of their relationship and if they didn't accept it then running away together would be the only option, neither girl minded that idea.


End file.
